The Christmas Carol of Suzumiya Haruhi
by spider-boy
Summary: La novela clasica de Charles Dickens pero esta vez adaptada al universo y personajes del anime de Suzumiya Haruhi No Yuutsu: Es navidad y Kyon esta actuando como todo un Scrooge, es por ello que en la noche del 24 es visitado por 3 espiritus Terminado!
1. Chapter 1

Un Cuento de Navidad

Navidad: para muchos es una época mágica en la que las pequeñas riñas del año se olvidan. Una época en la cual hay amor y felicidad en cada esquina, una época en la cual disfrutas más que nunca el estar con tus seres queridos. La época en la que el mundo parece olvidar por un momento sus problemas y se une en un abrazo de fraternidad…

Pero claro, eso es lo que OTROS dicen, lo que yo pienso de la navidad es que solo es otra fiesta hipócrita hecha para que gastemos en regalos igualmente hipócritas. Talvez tenga que ver con que Jamás creí en Santa Claus, Pero en verdad odio esta época del año.

Realmente…no se porque hay quienes esperan la navidad con tanta ilusión. Si dependiera de mi y de no ser por el descanso de la escuela, eliminaría por completo esta estúpida fecha de los calendarios…pero la única que tiene el poder de hacer algo como eso es Suzumiya Haruhi quien por desgracia espera la navidad tan ansiosamente como lo haría un niño que aun cree ciegamente en Santa Claus, de hecho, en cierto modo me sorprende que alguien como Haruhi, quien cree firmemente en la existencia de aliens, esperes y viajeros en el tiempo no crea en el, pero supongo que probablemente…si Haruhi creyera, entonces verdaderamente habría un viejo gordo viviendo en el polo norte repartiendo regalos cada año.

En fin…Hace ya un par de días que salimos de vacaciones, pero a diferencia de los demás clubes en la escuela, la brigada SOS seguía teniendo actividades a pesar de que la escuela estaba cerrada por las vacaciones de invierno. Pero Haruhi se las había arreglado para conseguir las llaves. Aun no se como lo hizo y la verdad tampoco quiero saberlo. Lo único que se es que Haruhi nos tiene a todos trabajando arduamente para decorar el salón de la brigada…y adivinen a quien le toco ir por el árbol de navidad

-Este estúpido árbol es mas pesado de lo que se veía en la tienda… ¿de verdad Haruhi espera que lo subamos todo el camino por la colina hacia la escuela?-

Como si el hecho de cargar un pesado árbol de navidad sobre mi espalda no fuera suficiente para tenerme ya de mal humor…había algo mas que hacia de este uno de los peores días que he tenido desde que comencé la preparatoria y eso era el hecho de que cierto esper Hipócrita se encontraba junto conmigo y en lugar de ayudarme a cargar el maldito árbol…simplemente caminaba junto a mi como si nada, con esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro…

-Suzumiya-san confío en ti para que trajeras nuestro árbol de navidad, así que es obvio que espera que lo lleves hasta el salón de la brigada, después de todo eres tu a quien Suzumiya-san eligió-

Otra vez con eso… ¿hasta cuando me vas a seguir recordando que Haruhi me Eligio? Dios ¡esto se esta volviendo molesto! Por suerte el no esta enterado de ese beso que le di a Haruhi para regresar todo a la normalidad cuando decidió crear ese nuevo mundo…si Koizumi se hubiese enterado, no dejaría de molestarme con eso

-Al menos podrías darme una mano…este árbol es demasiado pesado- Le dije mientras lo miraba fijamente pidiéndole que me ayudara…

-Lo haría con Gusto Kyon, pero me temo que es imposible en estos momentos debido a un dolor de espalda causado por una mala posición al dormir- Si no quieres ayudarme solo dilo en lugar de inventar excusas tontas mientras sonríes…solo falto que me dijeras algo como "me perdí en el camino de la vida".

Viendo que Koizumi al parecer no tenia planeado ayudarme, no me quedo mas remedio que suspirar, al tiempo que fruncía y el seño y miraba hacia el frente, notando como aun estaba a medio camino de la escuela, de modo que suspirando por segunda vez y acomodando el árbol sobre mi espalda, no me quedo mas remedio que seguir caminando al lado de Koizumi, quien al parecer disfrutaba de mi sufrimiento. Notando también como un chico de anteojos que caminaba en dirección contraria a la nuestra, se nos quedo mirando como si nos conociera…pero no le di mucha importancia y seguí mi camino

Finalmente luego de una larga caminata por esa maldita colina que tanto odio, llegamos al ya conocido salón de La Brigada S.O.S, desde el cual se escuchaban los gritos de Asahina-san, quien seguramente estaba siendo usada como "Dress up doll" por Haruhi una vez mas.

-¡IIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡BASTA SUZUMIYA-SAN! ¡ONEGAI NO HAGAS ESO! ¡O AL MENOS DEJAME VESTIMRE SOLA!-

Creo que solo Dios sabe de que clase de abusos ha sido victima la pobre Asahina-san mientras Koizumi y yo estábamos fuera, y es que con Haruhi uno ya no sabe que esperar. Así que dejando al pesado árbol de navidad en el piso, me recargue sobre la pared a un lado de la puerta esperando a que Haruhi terminara de "Casi-violar" a nuestra viajera del tiempo.

-¿No estas emocionado por esto Kyon? Esta será la primera fiesta de Navidad de la brigada ¿no te parece bastante conveniente que tanto tus padres como los de Suzumiya-san hayan salido de la ciudad?- Koizumi se recargo en la pared junto a mi, acercando su rostro al mío, hasta el punto en que comenzó ya a invadir mi espacio personal, osa que a veces siento que hace a propósito

-Si con coincidencia te refieres a que Haruhi deseaba que ambos estuviéramos solos la noche de navidad, entonces si me parece que lo fue- Le dije al tiempo que con la palma de mi mano trataba de apartar su rostro del mío

-Jeje, veo que ya sabes como funcionan las cosas Kyon. En efecto, esto no es coincidencia, ocurrió porque Suzumiya-san quería que ocurriera, de ese modo ninguno de nosotros tendría planes para esta fecha y así podremos celebrarla todos juntos- Créeme que la idea no me emociona ni un ápice…y menos cuando lo dices sonriendo de esa manera

-¡KAWAII MIKURU-CHAN! ¡SABIA QUE ESE TRAJE TE SENTARIA DE MARAVILLA!-

El grito de Haruhi que se escucho detrás de la puerta del salón de la brigada fue la señal de que ya era seguro para nosotros entrar. De modo que tomando por última vez el árbol de navidad, Koizumi y yo finalmente entramos al aula que solía pertenecer al club de literatura, del cual ya únicamente queda Nagato.

Una vez dentro, lo primero que llamo mi atención fue el hecho de ver a Haruhi vistiendo un vestido rojo bastante corto, con detalles blancos en la base de la falda, al igual que en las botas, los guantes y el cuello de este, culminando con un gorro rojo de Santa Claus. Asahina-san por su parte estaba vistiendo un disfraz de reno el cual no dejaba absolutamente nada a la imaginación…creo que incluso empata con el de conejita en cuanto a revelador se refiere.

Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió al entrar, y es que yo ya me suponía que Haruhi había conseguido un traje para Asahina-san que fuera conforme a la época. Lo que en verdad llamo mi atención fue el hecho de que Nagato se encontraba leyendo donde siempre…pero esta vez vistiendo un vestido verde con un par de medias rojas y blancas y un gorro de elfo...y he de mencionar que no se veía mal con ese disfraz

-Parece que estás tan sorprendido como yo por la vestimenta de Nagato-san- Sonrío Koizumi el cual se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme…invadiendo de nuevo mi espacio personal

-Algo así, no todos los días vemos a Nagato con algo que no sea su uniforme escolar- Le respondí al Esper mientras cruzaba finalmente la puerta y colocaba el árbol de navidad en una esquina, solo para ser regañado por la "todopoderosa" Suzumiya Haruhi

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Pregunto ella frunciendo el seño bastante molesta, lo cual a su vez me hizo enfadar a mi ¿ni siquiera me darás las gracias por ir por este maldito árbol de navidad y traerlo hasta aquí?

-Había demasiada gente en la tienda…tu sabes como es en estas fechas- Le respondí con la verdad, guardándome cualquier otro comentario para mi mismo, por mi bien y por el bien del universo tal y como lo conocemos

-Por cierto Suzumiya-san permítame decirle que los trajes que ha elegido para esta ocasión son sencillamente magníficos- Mientras Haruhi me regañaba por haber tardado 2 horas en ir y volver con el árbol de navidad, el hipócrita de Koizumi decide aprovechar la oportunidad para elogiarla una vez mas

-¡Arigatou Koizumi! Pensé que seria apropiado vestirnos para la ocasión, después de todo ¡esta va a ser la primera navidad de la brigada S.O.S!- Esto si es el colmo…yo, que fui quien se destrozo la espalda cargando el árbol de navidad hasta aquí, recibe solo regaños en tanto Koizumi quien no hizo absolutamente nada es quien recibe un agradecimiento?

-Hablando de eso…- Dijo Haruhi una vez mas mientras me miraba - ¡Tienes trabajo que hacer!-

Tal y como lo supuse. Quien tendría la tarea de adornar el maldito árbol de navidad, no es otro más que yo, así que sin más remedio, suspire y comencé a colocar esfera tras esfera en el árbol, mirando a Koizumi con una mirada asesina, indicándole que si volvía a decir algo relacionado a que Haruhi me eligió lo mataba ahí mismo.

El día continuo relativamente tranquilo ya que todos estábamos Muy ocupados preparando todo para nuestra celebración de navidad…o mas bien yo estaba demasiado ocupado pues no vi a los demás mover un dedo, Nagato se encontraba leyendo en donde siempre, Haruhi estaba obligando a Asahina-san a posar de manera provocativa para algunas fotografías, las cuales eran tomadas por Koizumi…dejándome a mi haciendo todo el trabajo de decorar el árbol, que por suerte no me llevo tanto tiempo como pensaba

-Supongo que ya esta listo…- Me dije a mi mismo luego de colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol, terminando así de adornarlo, lo cual llamo la atención del resto de los miembros de la brigada quienes miraron atentamente el árbol que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de nuestro salón, el cual ya solo faltaba ser conectado a la corriente eléctrica para que se encendieran las luces, cosa que no tarde en hacer.

-Kawai…- Asahina-san miro el árbol de navidad ya encendido mientras se le iluminaban los ojos, a la vez que su rostro esbozaba una dulce sonrisa en aquel hermoso y angelical rostro suyo, que de solo verlo, hace que todo lo que sufro en este lugar valga la pena

-…- Nagato por su parte cerro por un momento el libro que estaba leyendo y dirigió su atención al árbol de navidad con una mirada que denotaba un poco de curiosidad…quizás porque esta era la primera vez que ella veía algo como esto

-Hiciste un excelente trabajo Kyon-kun, no cabe duda de porque Suzumiya-san te eligió a ti- Sonrío Koizumi felicitándome por mi trabajo al decorar el árbol de navidad. Normalmente me molestaría por su comentario pero…al menos es bueno saber que alguien aprecia tu trabajo aquí

-¡YOSHI! Ahora que el árbol de navidad esta decorado y encendido ¡DECLARO QUE LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD DE LA BRIGADA S.O.S OFICIALMENTE HA COMENZADO!-

Y así, luego del anuncio de la jefa de la brigada, la puerta del salón se abrió dejando entrar a Taniguchi, Kunikida y Tsuruya, a quienes al parecer Haruhi había citado para la celebración del día de hoy, la cual por cierto no me importa en lo mas mínimo, por lo cual simplemente tome una taza del ponche de frutas tan característico de estas fechas (y que por cierto fue preparado por la dulce Asahina-san) y camine hacia el fondo del salón, recargándome en la pared mientras observaba como Haruhi y los demás reían y conversaban acerca de lo que harían una vez que llegara la noche…de los regalos que recibirían…y de toda esa hipocresía que ocurre cada año en esta temporada….

-¿Por qué tal solitario Kyon?- Hablando de hipocresía, Koizumi se recargo junto a mi en la pared bebiendo algo del ponche de Asahina-san…lentamente acercándose a mi invadiendo por enésima vez mi espacio personal

-Digamos que Navidad no es mi fecha favorita del año, mas bien…la odio- Le dije con total honestidad mientras suspiraba dándole un sorbo a mi bebida…lo cual ocasiono que Koizumi solo sonriera como siempre, poniéndome de peor humor

-Parece que tenemos un Scrooge entre nosotros- Dijo el esper con un leve sarcasmo, colocándome una mano en el hombro-Cuidado con ese mal humor…no querrás que te visiten esta noche los 3 espíritus de la navidad-

Koizumi río un poco antes de soltarme y regresar al centro del salón en donde la reunión se llevaba a cabo, dejándome a mi solo recargado en la pared limitándome a observar lo que hacían los demás, cuando un leve escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, como si alguien me estuviera observando, me di media vuelta hacia la ventana…pero no pude encontrar nada ¿acaso fue solo mi imaginación?

La tarde continuo acompañada de risas de parte de todos los miembros de la brigada…bueno, de casi todos sus miembros ya que yo continúe alejado de todos, esta vez mirando por la ventana como la gente corría de un lado a otro haciendo las compras de ultimo minuto.

Suspire de nuevo dándole el ultimo sorbo a mi taza de ponche…el cual ya se me había terminado luego de esto, pero casualmente Asahina-san se acerco a mi a servirme un poco mas…normalmente se lo agradecería pero…hoy no me siento de humor así que simplemente asentí amablemente.

-Kyon-kun… ¿ocurre algo? Te ves muy…distante…-Me dijo nuestra Viajera del tiempo luego de servirme un poco mas de ponche. Mirándome ahora a los ojos con algo de preocupación en su mirada…

-Estoy bien…simplemente no me agradan estas fechas, es todo- Le respondí de una manera bastante fría, para luego caminar hacia la esquina en donde se encuentra conectado el calentador que compre aquel día lluvioso de julio. Me pare junto a el, debido a que tenia algo de frío y de nuevo comencé a beber aquel ponche de frutas.

Mientras disfrutaba de mi Bebida, pude notar como Nagato había apartado la vista de su libro y se encontraba ahora mirándome fijamente con aquel rostro que aparenta no mostrar emoción alguna…pero…yo pude notar algo en esa mirada…acaso ella…¿estaba preocupada por mi? ¿Es que acaso soy tan fácil de leer?... ¡maldición!…por esto odio la navidad, todos se me quedan mirando como si fura un amargado ¿Qué acaso no puede simplemente no gustarme la navidad?

Nuestra celebración continuo por un par de horas mas, durante las cuales yo continúe alejado del resto, pues como he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, no estoy de humor para celebrar una fecha que odio, así que simplemente espero a que esta "fiesta" termine…pero por desgracia para mi, la reunión estaba lejos de terminar.

Haruhi miro por la ventana un grupo de niños quienes hablaban acerca de lo buenos que habían sido y los muchos regalos que recibirían de parte de Santa Claus, los cuales hicieron que ella tuviera una idea, pues pude ver que en su rostro se dibujo esa sonrisa característica de cuando esta tramando algo. Se levanto de golpe de su asiento…tomo a Asahina-san y a Nagato y salio del salón.

-Vaya…nunca había visto a Suzumiya-san con tanta prisa Nyoro- Comento Tsuruya quien miraba sorprendida lo rápido que Haruhi salio del aula

-Algo esta tramando, Conozco a Haruhi desde secundaria y generalmente actúa de esa forma cuando tiene algún plan en mente- Agrego Taniguchi a la conversación mientras miraba por la ventana a la cual yo me acerque por simple curiosidad…notando como Haruhi hablaba con esos niños quienes se veían bastante ilusionados por alguna razón.

-Sea lo que sea que ella este tramando…honestamente no me importa- Dije de nuevo con aquel tono frío que había estado usando durante toda la tarde y regrese a la esquina en donde se encuentra el calentador…pero por desgracia para mi Koizumi me siguió y de nuevo se recargo en la pared junto a mi

-Veo que aun sigues de mal humor-sonrió- ¿Por qué odias tanto La Navidad Kyon? ¿Acaso santa Claus solo te entregaba carbón?- Bromeo el esper…haciéndome recordar aquella navidad en el jardín de Niños…esa navidad en la que sabia perfectamente que el santa Claus que asistió a dicho evento era tan solo mi padre, pues yo jamás creí ene se tipo

-Simplemente no me agrada…es todo- Le dije evitando a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos, juro que si veo esa maldita sonrisa una vez mas lo golpearía sin importarme absolutamente nada. Estas fechas siempre logran ponerme de pésimo humor, y Koizumi no esta ayudando

-Entiendo, Por mi parte solo diré que…Suzumiya-san estaba bastante emocionada por celebrar La Navidad con todos nosotros y seguramente ella espera un poco más de entusiasmo de parte de la persona a quien ella eligió-

No dije nada, simplemente mire gire hacia el Esper enviándole una mirada que pareció sorprenderlo bastante…y es que la forma en la que lo mire fue tan fría que incluso seria capaz de congelar el mismísimo infierno, por lo que sin decir nada mas, Koizumi se retiro y yo simplemente me quede ene se rincón…pensando en esa navidad que Koizumi me hizo recordar, hasta que algo me saco de mis pensamientos…

-¡YAY! ¡MI PLAN FUE TODO UN ÉXITO!-

Grito Haruhi, al tiempo que irrumpía en el salón de la brigada con una Asahina-san casi congelada debido a la escasa ropa que tenía…y es que ese traje de reno era todo menos abrigador. Nagato por su parte ni se inmutaba ante el frío, a pesar de que tampoco estaba muy cubierta que digamos…

-¿Qué plan?-

Pregunte mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa, en tanto que Haruhi solo sonrío sosteniendo una bolsa frente ami, de la cual se asomaba un gorro rojo y una… ¿barba?-Oh no…eso si que no Haruhi, ni creas que yo voy a hacer de Santa Claus para un montón de mocosos, lo siento, pero esta vez no cuentes conmigo- Le dije, mirándola decidido a no dejarme manipular por ella como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. No pienso hacer de santa claus, y no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para que cambie de opinión…

-¡JO JO JO feliz navidad!…el que sigue-

No se como termine metido en esto…hace tan solo unos minutos le dije a Haruhi que ni de broma haría de Santa…pero ahora me encuentro sentado en una silla al frente de la puerta del salón de la brigada dejando que un montón de mocosos se sienten en mis piernas pidiéndome cosa, tras cosa, tras cosa… ¿puede irme peor?

-Querido Santa, yo este año quiero…-

Los niños continuaban llegando y pidiéndome juguetes, videojuegos y demás tonterías… ¡demonios! uno incluso me pidió un hermanito, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor vino cuando uno de los niños que se encontraba en mi regazo dijo algo que realmente colmo mi paciencia

-Mi hermano mayor dice que tu eres falso… ¿verdad que el solo esta celoso? cada año en navidad el no recibe nada. Por eso se que el insiste en que no existes porque esta celoso de que tu si me traes lo que te pido-

Luego de este comentario de parte de una pequeña niña, me pare de golpe ella cayera al piso y comenzara a llorar mientras corría hacia su madre quien me reclamaba, pero yo simplemente la ignore, camine hacia la puerta y mire a todos los niños con la misma mirada con la cual vi a Koizumi hace unos minutos

-Santa ya no vera mas niños por hoy…-

Todos los Niños corrieron asustados hacia sus padres quienes se fueron bastante molestos por mi comportamiento…pero no tan molestos como Haruhi quien me jalo del brazo girándome hacia ella…para después comenzar a gritarme

-¿¡KYON QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!? ¡NO DEBERIAS ASUSTAR A LOS NIÑOS! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ERES SANTA CLAUS! ¡ADEMAS SUS PARDES NOS ESTABAN PAGANDO!-

Haruhi me mostró el frasco en done había estado guardando el dinero que recaudamos con todo este fraude de santa claus, regañándome por haber ahuyentado a los niños…ocasionando que yo arrojara al piso aquel frasco dejando que se rompiera en mil pedazos

-No me interesa…ya he soportado suficiente hoy, me largo de esta entupida fiesta. Si ustedes quieren seguir celebrando una fecha en la cual la hipocresía de las personas solo se hace mas evidente háganlo sin mi… ¿Feliz navidad?… ¡BAH! ¡Pamplinas!-

Dije mientras me quitaba la barba y el gorro, arrojándolos al piso sobre los restos del frasco ahora roto, girándome hacia la puerta luego de esto, azotándola con fuerza al salir, dejando en shock a todos los que se encontraban en el salón, en especial a Harun, pero…eso no me importa, ni siquiera me importo el hecho de que al salir de la escuela choque con un chico que se encontraba caminando cerca de mi, tirándolo al piso, generalmente me disculparía y lo ayudaría a levantarse…pero ahora estaba tan molesto, que ya nada me importaba, por lo que decidí seguir caminando mientras el me miraba alejarme del edificio, lo que me provoco un leve escalofrío ya que era el mismo chico de anteojos con el que Koizumi y yo nos encontramos al comprar el árbol de navidad…

Notas del Autor: ¿Los deje intrigados y con ganas de más no es así? Seguramente tienen muchas dudas, pero sean pacientes todas estas se revelaran en el próximo capitulo. Ahora bien, me gustaría comentar que este Fic tenia planeado publicarlo el 24 de diciembre…hace 3 meses ya, pero surgieron muchas cosas que me hicieron imposible subirlo…de hecho, ni siquiera pude acabarlo. Y es que originalmente tenía planeado hacer de esta historia un Oneshot como mis otros 2 Fics de Suzumiya-sama, pero pues…tuve otras cosas que hacer, y no es sino hasta ahora que me encontré el archivo mientras hacia limpieza en mis documentos, que me decidí a publicarlo, a pesar de estar incompleto, espero que el Fic sea de su agrado para así poder poner la segunda y ultima parte, en donde contestare todas esas preguntas que seguramente se están formulando ahora que acabaron el capitulo 1, así que ¡Hasta el capitulo 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Un Cuento de Navidad

Después de haber abandonado el salón de la Brigada SOS, en donde se supondría que tendríamos una cena de navidad, llegue a casa aun molesto por todo lo que me había pasado el día de hoy. Así que ignorando completamente a mi hermanita quien me pregunto por que había regresado tan temprano, me encere en mi habitación sin querer saber nada mas del mundo exterior…tan solo quería dormir.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos antes de que mi hermanita abriera la puerta de mi habitación para decirme que alguien me buscaba…realmente no tenia deseos de ver a nadie, pero aun así, decidí levantarme para ver de quien se trataba. Y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Asahina-San en su versión adulta, sentada en la sala esperándome…

-Kyon-kun…que alegría verte-

Asahina-san se puso de pie y corrió hacia mi, abrasándome de tal modo que… ¿Cómo decirlo?...mi rostro quedo justamente a la altura de sus pechos, aunque he de decir que no me molesto del todo-

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-

Le pregunte haciendo que ella se separara de mi, dándome la espalda mientras bajaba su mirada hacia el piso…parecía estar bastante preocupada, tal y como estaba aquella vez en la que vino para darme esa pequeña pista referente al incidente en el que Haruhi estuvo a punto de crear un nuevo mundo

-Vine para advertirte…tus acciones de esta noche traerán como consecuencia algo incluso peor que lo que sucedió la ultima vez…desearía poder darte mas detalles, pero…el resto es información clasificada-

-¿Mis acciones?-

-Hai…de ti depende, el si tenemos un futuro o no-

-¿De que estas hablando?...no comprendo que es lo que tratas de decirme-

-"Un cuento de navidad"-

Al igual que en esa ocasión…Asahina-san me dio una vaga pista acerca de lo que estaba por venir, a través del titulo de una historia…de la misma manera en la que ella menciono "Blanca Nieves" durante nuestro encuentro hace algunos meses…

-Temo que ya no puedo permanecer más en este periodo de tiempo. Tengo que irme Kyon-kun…buena suerte-

Asahina-san se acerco a mi lentamente, acercando lentamente su rostro hacia el Mio, pero a diferencia de cómo ocurría comúnmente con Koizumi, no me molesto en lo absoluto que lo hiciera, de modo que cerré mis ojos acercándome también a ella.

Los dos estuvimos a punto de besarnos…y lo habríamos hecho de no ser porque ella se separo súbitamente de mí, dándome la espalda mientras que algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos…

-Iie...No podemos, No debemos-

Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que ella saliera corriendo de mi casa, intente seguirla pero fue completamente en vano, cuando Salí no pude encontrarla por ningún lado, seguramente habría regresado ya a su tiempo, así que no tuve mas remedio que volver a casa

-¿Quién era esa mujer Niichan?- Pregunto mi Hermanita, cargando a Shamisen entre sus brazos

-Solo…una amiga-

Le respondí de forma algo seca, una vez mas pasándola de largo y entrando a mi habitación y dejándome caer de espaldas sobre la cama, pesando en la advertencia de Asahina-san y en la pista que me había dado…"Un cuento de navidad"

-Tú debes ser Kyon-kun-

Una voz desconocida me saco de mis pensamientos, haciendo que me girara para ver de donde provenía pero…no había absolutamente nadie mas en mi habitación…

-Te he estado observando…-

Mire sorprendido como la figura de un joven de cabello negro con anteojos atravesaba mi pared como si se tratara de un fantasma…un segundo…reconozco a ese chico ¡es el mismo chico con quien me tope un par de veces el día de hoy!

-¿¡C-Como entraste aquí!?- De un salto me puse de pie al ver a ese chico atravesar mi pared

-¿Qué no es obvio?- Sonrío acomodándose los lentes –Soy un fantasma-

-¿Qué quieres de mi?...- Me quede mirándole fijamente

-Descuida, no voy a hacerte daño…simplemente vine a advertirte-

¿Acaso la visita de aquel chico fantasma tiene algo que ver con la pista que Asahina-san me dio?...

-Has estado actuando como todo un Scrooge y eso nos pone en riesgo a todos, puede que para ti no sea la gran cosa…pero créeme que lo es, mis superiores en el "otro mundo" se dieron cuenta de ello así que arreglaron que esta noche tuvieras un encuentro con 3 espíritus. Yo por mi parte, estoy aquí para informarte sobre su visita-

Esa explicación de parte del misterioso joven de anteojos despejo completamente mis dudas…A esto se referían Asahina-san cuando menciono el titulo de esa obra de Charles Dickens

-¿Qué se supone que harán estos fantasmas?-

-¿Qué acaso nunca has leído "Un cuento de navidad"? ¿O mínimo nunca has visto alguna de sus tantas adaptaciones? Tu sabes perfectamente a que vienen estos fantasmas Kyon… ¿O debería llamarte Evanescer Scrooge?-

No se porque pero…este supuesto Fantasma me resulta incluso mas molesto que Koizumi

-Parece que no tienes sentido del humor ¿Ne? Oh bueno. Estos fantasmas asumirán la forma de aquellos en quienes confían, escúchalos Kyon, haz todo lo que te digan…o de lo contrario puede que no tengamos futuro-

Después de que el joven fantasma termino de explicarme acerca de los espíritus que hoy me visitarían, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a atravesar la pared de mi habitación de la misma manera en la que lo había hecho al entrar

-Espera…- Le detuve -¿Quién eres tu? –

-¿Yo?- Se giro hacia mi con medio cuerpo atravesando la pared- Digamos que…Soy un amigo- Sonrío de nuevo antes de atravesar por completo la pared.

Una vez que el chico de anteojos se marcho de mi cuarto, de nuevo me acosté sobre mi cama mirando hacia el techo, tratando de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir esta noche.

No tarde mucho tiempo en quedarme profundamente dormido en mi cama ya que estaba bastante cansado…pero por desgracia no pude dormir mas que algunos minutos. Pues al darme la vuelta en mi cama, mi mano toco lo que se sentía como el seno de una chica…quien soltó un familiar gemido que fue lo que me despertó, dándome cuenta que a mi lado se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que Asahina-san…lo cual hizo que me cayera de la cama debido a la sorpresa.

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?-

-Su-Sumí masen!... ¿Daijobu?-

Asahina-San se acerco a mí para asegurarse de que estuviera bien

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI CAMA!?-

Yo por mi parte, me puse de pie rápidamente sin terminar aun de reponerme por la sorpresa

-Sumimasen, no quería asustarte…es solo que, Hay un sitio al que necesito que vengas conmigo-

Asahina-san bajo su mirada…haciendo que me sintiera culpable por gritarle

-Disculpa…no era mi intención gritarte así, pero, ¿No pudiste habérmelo dicho en el salón de la brigada?

-Gomen…demo, tenia que ser en este momento exacto…-

-¿Y se puede saber porque exactamente?-

-Información clasificada…-

Dijo sin despegar su vista del piso

-¿A dónde se supone que iremos?-

-10 años en el pasado…-

Cuando "Asahina-san" menciono el viaje en el tiempo, todo cobro sentido para mi, se veía e incluso hablaba exactamente como Asahina-san pero ese chico de anteojos menciono que estos espíritus que me visitarían esta noche, tomarían la forma de aquellos en quienes confiaba…y he de decir que lo hicieron bastante bien….por un momento de verdad pensé que se trataba de la verdadera Asahina-san

-¿Tu no eres Asahina-san, cierto?-

-Así es. Simplemente asumí su forma y su personalidad ya que se trata de alguien en quien confías plenamente, de esa manera te sentirías mas cómodo durante mi visita-

-Creo saber ya quien eres pero…solo quiero que me lo confirmes-

-Si crees que soy "El espíritu de la navidad pasada" estas en lo correcto- Sonrío de la misma manera que lo haría la verdadera Asahina-san

Es oficial. Por alguna extraña razón, me encuentro representando el papel de Scrooge en lo que podríamos llamar una adaptación de la novela clásica de Charles Dickens…al estilo de La Brigada S.O.S

-...Solo acabemos con esto-

Suspire para luego sentarme sobre la silla que se encontraba en mi escritorio, en tanto Asahina-san…o mas bien, el espíritu de La Navidad pasada se paro detrás de mi, colocando sus manos sobe mis hombros mientras me susurraba al oído, en tanto yo cerraba mis ojos y m relajaba

-Se que esta no será la primera vez que viajas en el tiempo, así que ya debes saber exactamente la manera en la que llegaremos a hace 10 años…solo relájate y mantén tus ojos cerrados, estaremos ahí en pocos segundos…-

Luego de que el espíritu mencionara estas palabras a mi oído, nuevamente me invadió esa horrible sensación de vértigo que sentí aquella vez cuando La Verdadera Asahina-san me llevo al pasado aquella noche en el tanabata festival, el mismo día que ayude a Haruhi a dibujar aquellos símbolos en su vieja secundaria, usando el alias de "John Smith"

Sentí como si cayera desde lo alto de un edificio adquiriendo cada vez mas y mas velocidad hasta que finalmente abrí mis ojos de golpe, encontrándome acostado en el piso sobre las piernas del espíritu

-No solo te ves y hablas como Asahina-san…incluso posees sus habilidades…-

Le mencione mientras m recuperaba del viaje

-Esa es otra de las razones por las que decidí asumir esta forma, no solo se trata de alguien en quien confías, sino que también es la indicada para representarme como la navidad pasada-

Sonrío de nuevo mientras yo me ponía de pie

Mi cabeza me dolía bastante y me encontraba aun algo mareado y desconcertado, pero poco a poco comencé a reconocer el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos…

-Conozco este sitio…este lugar es… ¡es el jardín de niños al que yo solía asistir cuando tenia 5 años!...espera un segundo ¿Significa acaso que el día de hoy es…-

-Así es…-

El espíritu señalo una ventana, hincándome que mirara por ella, pero no había necesidad de hacerlo pues yo sabia muy bien que es lo que había tras esa ventana, y el asomarme por ella solo comprobó aquello que yo ya sabia.

Había varios niños dentro del salón de clases, todos ellos emocionados por la llegada de Santa Claus…todos menos uno, el cual se encontraba completamente solo en un rincón, sentado de manera que abrazaba sus rodillas. Ese niño solitario era yo…

La razón por la que yo me encontraba solo y apartado por los demás es porque sabia perfectamente que el Santa Claus que estaba repartiéndole regalos a todos mis compañeros era falso, y no hizo falta que viera a mama besarlo para darme cuenta de ello…

-¡Mira lo que santa me dio!-

Uno de los otros niños corrió emocionado hacia mi yo de hace 10 años mostrándole el auto a control remoto que "Santa" acababa de regalarme

-Ese no es Santa…-

Respondió mi yo de ese entonces sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿¡Como que no es santa!? Míralo, tiene el traje rojo y la barba ¡Y además un trineo! Tiene que ser Santa

-No puede ser Santa porque el NO existe…-

-¡Mentira! Solo lo dices porque estas celoso de que nunca recibes nada en navidad!-

Esas palabras de aquel niño me sonaban idénticas a las que me había dicho la niña que se sentó en mis piernas antes de que me fuera del salón de la brigada…y ahora entiendo porque me molestaron tanto en ese momento, ambos tenían razón.

Yo estaba celoso de los otros niños…estaba celoso por el hecho de que ellos esperaban cada navidad con ansias, emocionados por lo que Santa Claus les llevaría ese año…odiaba que cada navidad ellos fueran felices creyendo que verdaderamente Santa Claus los visito y les llevo todo cuanto le pidieron en sus cartas en tanto que…yo ni siquiera recibía un trozo e carbón.

Las cosas fueron aun peor cuando nació mi hermanita…ya que ella a diferencia de mi creía en Santa Claus y al igual que los otros niños a quienes tanto odiaba, recibía regalos cada 24 de diciembre…haciéndome sentir aun mas miserable por jamás haber creído en el

-Ahora lo recuerdo todo…ahora recuerdo porque odio tanto la navidad-

-En ese caso…mi trabajo termina aquí…-

-¿De que esta hablando?-

Me gire hacia el espíritu…pero ya era tarde, ella se había ido, mire de nuevo por la ventana, pero ya no me veía a mi mismo y a los otros niños, tan solo veía las calles ahora obscuras que se encontraban fuera de mi casa, mire hacia atrás de mi confirmando que efectivamente estaba de vuelta en mi habitación…y no estaba solo

-¡Yo!-

Sentado al borde de mi cama se encuentra Itsuki Koizumi, mirándome fijamente y esbozando esa maldita sonrisa que tanto odio…no…esperen un segundo, el no es Koizumi, se ve como el, suena como el…incluso actúa como el, pero no es el….

-Déjame adivinar…eres el espíritu de La Navidad presente ¿Cierto?- Suspire mientras me cubría el rostro con una mano

-Eres bastante listo Kyon-kun…o debería decir ¿Evanescer Scrooge?-

El espíritu se puso de pie y camino hacia mí, hasta el punto en que su rostro estaba DEMASIADO cerca del mío, invadiendo mi espacio personal. Para no tratarse de Koizumi, he de decir que interpreta bastante bien su papel…un segundo ¿¡Esto significa que Koizumi es alguien en quien confío!?

-Supongo que sobran las explicaciones…pero aun así me presentare, yo soy el espíritu de la navidad presente-

-¿A donde piensas llevarme?-

-A ver aquello que tu preferiste ignorar- El espíritu sonrío hipócritamente justo como lo haría el Verdadero Koizumi

-…Se que me voy a arrepentir de esto-

Tome una chaqueta de mi armario y me la coloque sobre mi pijama para luego salir en compañía del espíritu quien llamo un taxi, el cual abordamos para ir a nuestro destino

-¿Es necesario que vayamos hasta la escuela para que me muestres "lo que preferí ignorar"?-

-Me temo que si, ya que mis poderes…o mas bien, los poderes de la persona de quien he tomado prestada su apariencia, solo funcionan en condiciones especificas y en lugares específicos-

-¿Closed Space?-

-Efectivamente, y descuida ya no falta mucho antes de que podamos entrar-

Suspire de nuevo mientras el taxi continuaba avanzando, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la escuela, en donde inmediatamente note que aun había una luz encendida…esa luz pertenecía al salón de la brigada SOS

-Pensé que ya todos se habrían ido a esta hora…-

Dije mientras bajaba del Taxi

-Te están esperando…-

Respondió el espíritu mientras le pagaba al conductor

-¿De que demonios hablas?-

Me gire hacia el…

-Sígueme y veras a que me refiero-

El espíritu extendió su mano hacia mi, aun con esa sonrisa fingida en su rostro…yo aun tenia mis dudas sobre tomar su mano o no pero, al parecer no tenia otra opción, de modo que lentamente tome su mano, por lo que después de esto ambos entramos al Closed Space

-¿Por qué exactamente estamos en el Closed Space?-

-Porque es la única manera de que podamos entrar aquí sin ser vistos por nadie…-

Ambos caminamos por los pasillos de la escuela hasta que finalmente llegamos al salón de la brigada. Koizumi…o mejor dicho, El espíritu de la navidad pasada sonrío mientras esperaba a que yo abriera la puerta

-¿Qué estas esperando Kyon-kun? Abre la puerta

-Aquí vamos…-

Lentamente coloque mi mano sobre la manija, me tomo unos cuantos segundos el finalmente animarme a abrir la puerta…pero una vez que lo hice puerta…no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían…

-Se esta haciendo tarde Suzumiya-san…y al parecer Kyon-kun no regresara-

El verdadero Koizumi se acerco a Haruhi, quien miraba por la ventana, sujetando sobre su pecho el gorro de santa que yo había tirado al piso antes de irme

-Váyanse ustedes si quieren…yo seguiré esperándolo…-

Koizumi bajo su mirada al escuchar la respuesta de Haruhi quien ni siquiera volteo a verlo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, en donde Nagato y Asahina-san lo esperaban, ambas ya listas para regresar a casa.

-Haruhi… ¿Aun esperas por mi a pesar de todo?-

-Yo…Yo…se que no fue la intención de Kyon-kun actuar así…-

Asahina-san intento hacer sentir mejor a Haruhi…quien se mostraba bastante…melancólica

-…-

Haruhi por el contrario no dijo nada, simplemente seguía mirando por la ventana dándoles la espalda

-Por ahora lo mejor será dejar a Suzumiya-san sola…-

Menciono Nagato, quien a su manera también se encontraba reocupada por mí…

Koizumi, Asahina-san y Nagato se dieron media vuelta, ninguno de ellos noto que yo me encontraba parado justo frente a ellos…incluso me atravesaron como si fuera un fantasma…supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que me encuentro en el c Closed Space ahora

-¿Te das cuenta como tus amigos aun se preocupan por ti a pesar de la manera en la que los trataste?...especialmente ella-

El espíritu se acerco a mí, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro mientras que con la otra señalaba a Haruhi

-Kyon... ¿Porque hiciste esto?...

Haruhi tiro al piso el gorro que aun sostenía entre sus manos mientras que hacia todo lo posible por retener sus lagrimas…cosa que al final no pudo hacer pues comenzó a llorar…¿Tanto la herí?

-Eres un idiota…-

Haruhi se detuvo frente al bote de basura, mirando una pequeña cajita que se encontraba sobre la mesa, envuelta en un papel rojo y con un moño adornándola….

-¿Y ese regalo?- Le pegunte al espíritu

-¿Qué no es obvio?...era para ti…pero claro, debido a que te fuiste antes del intercambio de regalos, ella no pudo dártelo…-

-Haruhi…-

-Te odio Kyon…Te odio… ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!

Haruhi arrojo a la basura el regalo que tenia pensado entregarme esa noche para posteriormente sentarse en el piso contra la pared, abrazando sus rodillas mientras continuaba llorando

-Haruhi…lo siento…yo…en verdad lo siento…-

-Es inútil, ella no puede verte ni oírte…-

-¡ENTONCES SACANOS DE AQUÍ! ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR LAS COSAS ASI!-

-Lo haría con gusto pero…- Miro hacia el reloj…el cual marcaba ya la media noche- Mi tiempo en este mundo ya ha terminado-

Sonriendo una ultima vez…el espíritu comenzó a envejecer frente a mis ojos hasta que finalmente se convirtió en polvo…dejándome atrapado en el Closed Space en donde pude ver como aquellos seres gigantes de energía aparecían fuera de la escuela y comenzaban a destruir todo a su paso acercándose lentamente a la escuela la cual comenzó a derrumbare luego de que uno de ellos golpeara violentamente el edificio, el cual se colapso sobe mi

-¡KUSO!-

Cerré mis ojos agachándome y cubriendo mi cabeza con mis brazos para tratar de protegerme de los escombros…pero…no ocurrió nada…no cayo ni siquiera una sola piedra sobre mí.

Cuando me puse de pie, me di cuenta de que nuevamente me encontraba en mi habitación, parado justo frente a mi espejo en donde pude ver el reflejo de Nagato para detrás de mi y utilizando su atuendo de bruja que uso en nuestra pelicula

-Nagato…-

Me di media vuelta para mirarla de frente…

-….-

Nagato no dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente negó con la cabeza, haciéndome entender que no se trataba de ella

-¿Eres el espíritu de la navidad Futura?-

Ella Asintió

-¿Qué es lo que vienes a mostrarme?-

El espíritu solo señalo mi cama…indicándome que me acostara.

A juzgar por mis encuentros anteriores con los espíritus de la navidad pasada y presente, el espíritu de la navidad futura, quien ahora había asumido la apariencia de Nagato, utilizaría sus habilidades para enviarme al futuro…de la misma manera en la que la verdadera Nagato nos ayudo a Asahina-san y a mi cuando fuimos incapaces de regresar al presente durante aquel tanabata festiva.

Me acosté sobre mi cama y cerré mis ojos, quedándome profundamente dormido.

Cuando desperté, el espíritu de la navidad futura se encontraba sentado a un lado de mi cama, leyendo un libro…irónicamente, se trataba de "Un cuento de navidad"

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

Ella me señalo el calendario…25 de diciembre de 2011…ha pasado exactamente un año.

El espíritu cerro su libro, se puso de pie y me indico que la siguiera.

Ella se paro a un lado de la ventana, obviamente quería que yo mirara por ella, así que lo hice encontrándome a mi mismo y a Haruhi discutiendo en la puerta de mi casa…

-¿¡A QUE TE REFIERES CON QUE TE MUDARAS!?-

Grito Haruhi con un nudo en la garganta, mirando a mi yo del futuro

-Mi padre consiguió un nuevo trabajo en otra ciudad…-

Respondió mi otro yo de una manera bastante…fría

-¡NO PEUDES IRTE! ¿¡QUE HAY DE LA BRIGADA!? ¿¡QUE HAY DE MÍ!?-

Haruhi estaba devastada…tanto que ni siquiera trato de ocultar sus lágrimas frente a mí, pero…por alguna razón…a mi yo del futuro parecía no importarle

-Realmente no me interesa lo que te ocurra a ti o a tu club, ya he tenido suficiente de esto, durante los 2 años que te conozco Haruhi, lo único que has hecho es tratarme como un esclavo, ni siquiera podía tener una cita con Asahina-san sin "Tu permiso" Haruhi entiéndelo, yo no soy tu juguete…honestamente, desearía nunca haberte conocido a ti o al resto de la brigada, lo único que hicieron fue arruinar mi vida. Así que hazme un favor y aléjate de mi, no quiero volver a verte nunca mas-

Haruhi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder ya que mi yo de este tiempo literalmente le cerro la puerta en la cara…lo peor de todo, es que todo lo que le dijo…yo lo sentí en algún momento…hasta antes de que Koizumi…es decir, el espíritu de la navidad presente me mostrara lo que ocurría en el salón de la brigada durante mi ausencia…pensé que a Haruhi no le interesaba nadie mas que ella misma.

-Kyon…eres….eres… ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-

Haruhi cayó al piso de rodillas gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba sus puños y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida.

Y justamente en ese momento…la tierra comenzó a temblar, el cielo se obscureció y toda la ciudad…no…mas bien, todo el mundo quedo dentro del Closed Space, en donde aquellos gigantes de energía se manifestaron por todas partes destruyéndolo todo a su paso, cientos…no, miles de esperes volaban alrededor de ellos tratando de detenerlos mientras las personas trataban de huir…pero…era inútil…no había a donde huir, la escena ante la cual me encontraba parecía ser el Apocalipsis…no, no parecía serlo ¡Lo era!

-¡Espíritu! ¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí! ¡Tienes que regresarme a mi tiempo! ¡Tenemos que evitar esto!-

La tome por los hombros pidiéndole…o mas bien rogándole que me regresara…pero ella negó con su cabeza

-¿¡A que te refieres con que no puedes devolverme!...que…¿¡que va a pasar con el mundo!?

Ella señalo la ventana una vez mas…de nueva cuenta mire por ella, encontrándome con una escena aun peor que la que vi anteriormente.

Lo que ahora veía, era a todo el mundo…desaparecer, las personas y los edificios eran borrados completamente dejando en su lugar…nada…ahora entiendo la advertencia de Asahina-san…Haruhi no esta tratando de crear un nuevo mundo como la ultima vez ¡ESTA BORRANDO COMPLETAMENTE EL UNIVERSO!

-¡NO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡NO HAY NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER!?-

Mire desesperado al espíritu…quien solo bajo su mirada al mismo tiempo que también era borrada

-¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE LAS COSAS ACABEN ASI! ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!-

Corrí a toda velocidad hacia la puerta al tiempo que todo tras de mi también desaparecía por obra de Haruhi quien había perdido completamente todo deseo de vivir

Fui capaz de cruzar la puerta de mi propia casa antes de que esta desapareciera pero cuando intente alcanzar a Haruhi y colocar mi mano sobre su hombro, mire horrorizado como esta desaparecía ante mis ojos, primero mi mano…luego mi brazo y finalmente el resto de mi cuerpo

-¡NO! ¡HARUHI PORFAVOR NO HAGAS ESTO! ¡DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡PORFAVOR! ¡DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD!-

Grite con todas mis fuerzas hasta que finalmente mi cabeza, que era todo lo que quedaba de mi, desapareció y junto con ella…todo el universo

-¡NO!-

Desperté súbitamente en mi cama, estaba sudando y mi respiración era bastante agitada, como si acabara de despertar de una horrible pesadilla… ¿Acaso todo eso había sido solo un sueño?

Mire como sobre mi escritorio se encontraba una copia de "Un cuento de navidad" el libro se encontraba abierto…así que decidí ponerme de pie para hojearlo y curiosamente se encontraba abierto en esta parte en la cual Scrooge preguntaba al espíritu de la navidad futura si lo que acababa de ver eran solo las sombras de lo que podría pasar y si ese futuro que acababa de ver podía ser cambiado.

-No fue un sueño…- Me dije a mi mismo, mirando el calendario, 25 de Diciembre de 2009…-Es la mañana de navidad, no he muerto aun ¡Los espíritus me dieron otra oportunidad! Se lo que debo hacer-

Sin pensarlo 2 veces tome mi celular y me dispuse a enviarle un mensaje a cada uno de los miembros de la brigada diciéndoles que nos encontráramos en el salón ahora mismo, luego de eso Salí corriendo de mi habitación para encontrarme con Haruhi y los demás…pero después volví, dándome cuenta de que todavía estaba en pijama

-No puedo salir así…- Tome una chamarra de mi armario y me la coloque- Listo ¡ahora si!-

Salí de nuevo de mi habitación, topándome con mi Hermanita quien acababa de despertar

-¿Kyon-kun? ¿A done vas con tanta prisa?-

Me pregunto frotándose un ojo mientras bostezaba y me miraba abrir la puerta

-¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARME CON HAURHI Y LOS DEMAS EN EL SALON DE LA BRIGADA!-

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y comencé a correr lo más rápido que me permitían mis pies ya que antes de ir al salón de la brigada, tenía que hacer un par de paradas.

Aun no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo…es decir, solo mírenme, estoy parado frente a la puerta del club, vestido de Santa Claus y con una bolsa llena de obsequios…pero, tengo que enmendar lo que hice anoche…así que…aquí vamos

-¡JO JO JO! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!-

Entre al salón haciendo mi mejor interpretación de Santa Claus…pero para mi sorpresa, Koizumi, Nagato y Asahina-san aun no habían llegado…únicamente se encontraba Haruhi, sentada en el piso y recargada junto a la pared, abrazando sus rodillas…tal como estaba anoche cuando la vi dentro del Closed Space

-Kyon… ¿Eres tu?-

Haruhi levanto su mirada, aparentemente había pasado aquí la noche

-Hai…soy yo-

Ella no dijo nada mas, solo corrió a abrazarme con fuerza…

-¡BAKA! ¿Por qué te fuiste así anoche? ¡Todos estábamos preocupados por ti!

-Lo siento…-

Fue lo único que pude decirle…mientras que también la abrazaba.

Haruhi y yo nos quedamos completamente en silencio, tan solo abrazándonos frente a la puerta del club, pero nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar a Koizumi, Nagato y Asahina-san acercándose

-Vaya, Vaya, Parece que Santa vino a visitarnos-

Koizumi…normalmente me molestaría al verte sonreír de esa forma tan hipócrita…pero no hoy, además…puedo ver en tu rostro que esa sonrisa no es del todo hipócrita…mas bien parece…sincera

-Feliz Navidad Koizumi-

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras que del costal que aun cargaba tomaba el regalo que había comprado para el

-¿Para mí?-

No dije nada, solo asentí mientras el abría su regalo

-Vaya Kyon…no esperaba esto de ti-

Koizumi se veía sorprendido y a la vez agradecido por su regalo. Un reloj que no tardo mucho en colocarse en la muñeca

-¿Qué ocurrió contigo Kyon? Anoche eras todo un Scrooge, No me digas que te visitaron los 3 espíritus de la navidad-

Si supieras…

-Algo así…- Evadí la pregunta mientras caminaba hacia Nagato- Feliz navidad-

A ella le entregue una copia de "Un cuento de navidad" después de todo…ese libro tuvo mucho que ver en mi repentino cambio de esta mañana

-Arigatou…-

Ahhh Nagato…A pesar de que tu rostro y tu voz no mostraron emoción alguna al recibir tu regalo, puedo ver en tus ojos que estas verdaderamente agradecida

-Y este es para Asahina-san…-

Acercándome a nuestra viajera del tiempo favorita a quien le entregue un pequeño reno de peluche…no será lo mas original del mundo pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió obsequiarle

-Kyon-kun…- Asahina.-san sonrío mientras abrazaba el peluche- Arigatou!

Me gire hacia Haruhi notando como ella estaba bastante celosa…pero por suerte antes de que ocurriera algo que pudiera poner en peligro al universo tal y como lo conocemos, ella pareció recordar algo

-¡CIERTO!- Se giro hacia el bote de basura, dentro del cual comenzó a buscar algo…acaso ella esta buscando… - ¿¡DONDE ESTA!? ¡SE QUE LO DEJE AQUÍ ANOCHE!-

No hay duda…Haruhi esta buscando el regalo que había arrojado anoche a la basura, pero al parecer no podía encontrarlo, tuvo que voltear el bote y dejar caer toda la basura en el piso para poder dar con aquella caja

-¡LO ENCONTRE!-

Haruhi se puso de pie una vez más y camino hacia donde yo me encontraba, mirando hacia un lado mientras extendía sus manos hacia mí con el regalo en ellas

-Feliz navidad…Kyon…-

No pude evitar sonreír para mi mismo debido a lo tierna que se veía Haruhi con el regalo en sus manos, mirando apenada hacia un lado, así que tome el regalo y lo abrí en ese mismo momento, descubriendo un brazalete dentro de la caja

-Arigatou Haruhi…Hounto ni…Arigatou…-

-¡D-Deja de mirarme así!...además ¿Qué no tienes nada en esa bolsa para mi? Mas te vale que lo tengas y que sea el mejor regalo de todos ¡Algo digno de la líder de la brigada!-

Je…esa es la Haruhi que conozco…un segundo…uh oh…parece ser que con tanta prisa olvide comprar un regalo para Haruhi

-Bueno…yo…veras Haruhi…resulta que…tu regalo…-

-¿Haaaaaaai? ¿Qué pasa con mi regalo?-

Haruhi me miro con una pequeña vena en su frente…y es que aparentemente ya se había dado cuenta de que no le compre nada…demonios, estoy en problemas…

-¡NIICHAN!-

¿Huh? Que esta haciendo mi hermanita aquí

-Que bueno que…pude alcanzarte…

Me di media vuelta y observe a mi hermanita quien se encontraba parada fuera del salón de la brigada, respirando agitadamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, parece que había venido hasta aquí corriendo

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué viniste corriendo hasta aquí?-

Me acerque a ella, agachándome para poder quedar a su altura

-Un hico de anteojos toco la puerta esta mañana, dijo que era amigo tuyo y que habías olvidado el regalo para Suzumiya-san en su casa anoche, por eso vine a traértelo-

Mi hermanita sonrío mientras me entregaba el regalo de Haruhi…un segundo… ¿Un chico de anteojos dijo?...será acaso que…

-¿Y bien Kyon? ¿No vas a darme mi regalo?-

La voz de Haruhi me saco de mis pensamientos

-Hai…Feliz Navidad Haruhi…-

Le entregue el regalo que ni yo mismo sabia que demonios era, rezando para que fuese algo de su agrado…

-Kyon…es hermoso…-

Parece que al final si resulto ser de su agrado, ya que el misterioso regalo termino siendo un collar…que curiosamente hacia juego con el brazalete que acabo de recibir….

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar tan radicalmente Kyon?-

Koizumi se acerco a mi preguntándome acerca de mi repentino cambio de actitud

-Supongo que…me di cuenta de que la Navidad no se trata solo de los regalos, hasta el día de ayer yo siempre había visto la navidad solo como una fiesta hipócrita…pero finalmente aprendí que Navidad es mas que eso…es un día en el cual lo importante es estar con tus seres queridos-

-Tch…que cursi sonó eso Kyon-

Supongo que Haruhi tiene razón en que soné algo cursi…pero supongo que es la verdad…aunque también influyo el hecho de que si no dejaba de ser un amargado…el universo se iría al carajo

-¿Qué me dicen si nos tomamos todos una foto de grupo?-

Propuso Koizumi quien tomo la cámara digital con la que Haruhi le sacaba fotos a Asahina-san con sus distintos trajes

-¿Por qué no?-

Esbocé una media sonrisa mientras que todos nos juntábamos para la Foto, Haruhi y yo estábamos en el centro, Asahina-san y Nagato se encontraban cada una a un lado nuestro, y finalmente Koizumi se nos unió mas tarde luego de ajustar el cronometro de la cámara y cargar a mi hermanita sobe sus hombros, colocándose detrás de todos nosotros

-Todos digan Feliz Navidad-

Sonrío el Esper pocos segundos antes de que la cámara se activara al tiempo que todos nosotros decíamos a coro "Feliz Navidad"

-¡Y QUE DIOS NOS BENDIGA A TODOS!-

Agrego mi hermanita con una gran sonrisa en el momento en que la cámara se disparo, capturando así la que seria la primera foto navideña de la brigada S.O.S y seguramente no seria la ultima.

Luego de la foto todos nos separamos y yo decidí mirar por la ventana…desde donde pude ver a alguien conocido mirándome desde afuera, era ese chico de anteojos que me visto anoche para avisarme sobre los fantasmas, el levanto su mano en forma de saludo en tanto que yo hice lo mismo, viendo como comenzaba a caminar alejándose de la escuela

-Así que…esta será la preparatoria a la que asistiré el próximo año- Sonríe mientras se acomoda sus lentes, echando un ultimo vistazo al edificio- Sin duda será un año bastante interesante…- Desaparece en el aire

Notas del Autor: ¡LO LOGRE! T____T ¡AL FIN PUDE TERMINARLO!

Si, si, si, se que me tarde DEMASIADO en hacer este mentado Fic que se supone tuvo que estar listo en diciembre…del año pasado, pero pues…pasaron muchas cosas desde que subí el capitulo uno, ya saben, escuela, exámenes…la hueva …

Pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca ¿No?

Realmente espero que este fic sea de su agrado, batalle mucho para poder terminarlo y es que en varías ocasiones no sabia como continuarlo, pero finalmente pude terminarlo y creo que me quedo decente…aunque mi narrativa deja mucho que desear.

Oh se me olvidaba, ese misterioso chico de anteojos es mi OC del cual les hable en mi fic anterior "Reflejos" tenia mis dudas sobre incluirlo o no en esta historia…peor al final decidí hacerlo para generar cierto interés en el chico fantasma, pues pronto escribiré su fic en el cual tal y como el lo dijo al final de esta historia, comenzara a estudiar en la misma preparatoria que Kyon y compañía por lo que pueden estar seguros que este joven fantasma se unirá a la brigada

Así que estén pendientes, ya que aun no han visto lo último de mí, pues como acabo de decirles tengo otro fic en camino así que… ¡Hasta entonces!


End file.
